Eat Real Food!
by Ichigo -usagi Wizu
Summary: Mikage had it! Teito have to eat real food or else...!


Well, here's another Teito and Mikage Friendship fic! Thank you very much for Atakiri Miyuzuki for giving a review for the first story (this one goes to you) - the way it's meant to be. If you are maybe interested by other fictions concerning this relationship, you can see Friends beyond the Wall of Time, my first story ever published in the 07 ghost category. Well, I do hope that you will enjoy this, sit back and relax while I am typing yet another source of entertainment.

----------------------------------

Teito sat leaning on dorm room's wall, picking up a pack of vitamins and readied a glass of water. He opened the aluminum foil cover and was ready to gulp the supplements…

Bu the plan was spoiled when his roommate, Mikage, came roughly opening the door with such a big grin on his face which turned into shock and anger seeing what was the jade-eyed adolescent holding in his hands. He immediately removed the pills from Teito's hands, and knocked the pure water into spilling to the stone floor. Mikage gripped his best friend's hand so tightly it made him flinch a bit before yelling out loud, "What do you think you were doing, Teito? I know you must be stressed up having that damned Oak pulling big words on you everyday… but it doesn't mean you can take these…!" the blond teenager picked up the supplement and was about to rip it in shreds and pieces before Teito stopped him just in time.

"Wait, Mikage, it's not what you think it is!" Teito exclaimed as his friend's facial expression changed from pure anger to blank misunderstanding. He then looked at the pack which clearly states 'vitamin' on the cover. Mikage's face immediately turned into that of a great embarrassment. He put the medicines back to the floor and said with a red face, "Sorry I've doubted on you; I thought my best friend is caught in drugs or something"

"O-of course not!" Teito exclaimed in self-defense and grabbed back the packet of supplements. "This is my dinner!"

"Your… dinner?" Mikage was put into a gasp of awe when he heard that. "So THAT'S why you're such a midget! You've got to change your behavior of eating, or you'll end up being a shortie for your whole life!" and with that the blond adolescent grabbed for Teito's collar and dragged him outside, not even giving up with his midget roommate squirming and complaining along the way.

"H-hey, let me go!" Teito complained in embarrassment. He MUST not let anybody see this. Especially Shuri, because everybody knows what he would do once that aristocrat sees the scene.

Much to Teito's horror, Shuri came with several of his underlings. He made his trademark fox-smirk of the Oaks and said in an 'I'm your boss' tone; "Mikage, you finally decided what you have to do with that slave, huh? I see you have a good choice…"

"Yeah, I have" Mikage answered as he strode down the corridor to the east. "Next time you meet him he'll definitely be taller"

Shuri was utterly confused by what the other blonde just said, and finally replied, "I doubt that dwarf will go taller, I'm afraid he'll just go shorter and shorter"

As if on cue, the two other students laughed their poor stomachs at the two 'lower-class beings', or so Shuri said, and that effectively pissed Mikage off. He released his grip on Teito's collar and faced the royal child, awfully ready to kick his annoying face.

Teito turned in a quick reflex and reached for the blonde rich, smacking his face to the ground before Mikage had even had his grasp on it.

"You know what, Shuri?" Teito said in an extremely threatening tone. "You really piss me off today"

Shuri immediately got up from the cold stone floor before backing off and finally retreating from view, promising his loathful revenge to the duo. Teito just let out an exasperated sigh in reaction, and Mikage almost laughed his stomach off because of the cowardly retreat by the noble child.

"Military nobles and their noble act…" Teito commented sarcastically at the chains of events happening before. This sent his blonde friend into a giggling fit, and Mikage continued into gripping on the ace student's right arm and dragging him all the way into the cafeteria.

---In the Cafeteria----

It was already late at nine, and of course several disciples were still seen having their late night snacks. Mikage stopped in front of a dining table and ordered Teito to sit, which was obeyed somehow by the teenager. He then picked up the menu and read a long list of delicious dishes, which wasn't understood at all by the poor victim of this ridiculous act. Receiving a blank stare from Teito, Mikage decided to just order each one of them, and served it right in front of his eyes. Lobsters, steaks, and all the nutritious meals…

Not forgetting a glass of milk.

But the single glass of white liquid was what had attracted Teito's attention the most.

"Hey Mikage…" he called, "What's this?" he pointed at the milk and Mikage unconsciously blurted out what he had stuffed in his mouth.

"SERIOUSLY, TEITO! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT 'MILK' IS?!"

"Oh, so it's called milk?" Teito ignored the shocked expression of his friend and continued to stare at the gourmet paradise, not sure what was he going to eat first. He grabbed the milk and gulped it down and was… delighted by the taste.

"Hm… I think this is much tastier than I think it is…" Teito remarked as he finished drinking the milk and it left white marks on his face.

"You better drink that everyday; it'll help ya grow taller" Mikage stated before taking a toothpick from the table to clean his teeth from remaining of lobster meat.

"Will do" Teito said with a smile, which totally smacked Mikage. He touched the black-haired teenager's head to check his temperature. Is something taking control over him or what?

Teito can't help but being both grateful and curious about his only friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! can't waste too much time before writing for my series… please review and tell me how you feel, okay? ^^


End file.
